Charmed Characters Mentioned But Not Seen
Sometimes people are mentioned that aren't in a story. Sometimes, they are mentioned but never seen, again. Billie Jenkins was mentioned in issue #3, but not seen until issue #5. Cole Turner was mentioned in issue #6, but not seen until issue #9. Prue Halliwell has been mentioned several times, but, as of issue #12, she'd only been seen in a photograph of her and her sisters as children and when she was finally seen in issue #15 it was in someone else's body. This is a place for all those characters who were mentioned in the comics, but as have not been seen. Of course, if they do show up, they get moved, but for now, here they are. Humans The non-magical kind like Darryl Morris, are among the most frequent in this group. 'Beth Whittlesey' Innocents Lost She survived the Woogy, but missing, presumed dead does not look good for her. 'Christy Jenkins' The Heavens Can Wait Billie's older sister who she was forced to kill when Christy turned on her. While talking to Cole, Prue told him that "that blonde and her sister" shouldn't have been able to be evenly matched with the Charmed Ones. 'Darryl Morris' Innocents Lost The former San Francisco inspector is now on the East coast with his family. While the innocents were in danger, he was being watched by Billie Jenkins. 'Dr. Phil' Innocents Lost Dr. Phil is an advice show hosted by Phil McGraw. One of Phoebe's fans wishing her to marry them to their love, said that they liked Phoebe more then Dr. Phil. 'Henry's Inspector Friend' Innocents Lost Paige told Piper that Henry's inspector friend gave them access to records of recent "John Doe"s. 'Marcy Steadwell' Innocents Lost Marcy might have been annoying, but she didn't deserve to die. 'Max Jones' No Rest for the Wicca Brittany Reynolds boyfriend was never seen, but he did call Piper and Phoebe to let them know about Brittany's death. 'Mr. Javitz' The Old Witcheroo Since the nonmagical got magical abilities he sees random glimpses of the future, but "not even lottery numbers. Completely useless!" He is married to Mrs. Javitz and they have grandchildren. 'Owen Grant' Innocents Lost He survived the succubus, but he was killed, most likely by Hogan. 'Prue's Date' The Heavens Can Wait When Cole arrived Prue thought her date was the one on the other side of the door. Later she learned that Cole did something not permanent to her date in order to keep him from interrupting Cole's chance to talk to her. 'Tyler's Parents' Innocents Lost Tyler Michaels' parents. Since it is unknown if these are adopted parents or foster parents, it is unknown if they have the last name of Michaels or not. After Tyler pretty much burned their house down, Piper and Paige invited them to move into the Halliwell Manor until they could find a place to stay. This gave them the idea to bring other innocents under their roofs. Demons 'Charon' The Heavens Can Wait 'Javna' No Rest for the Wicca When Brittany Reynolds, an innocent the Charmed Ones saved from Javna, died and then aged, Piper and Phoebe suspected that maybe another similar demon attacked Brittany. The page about Javna is seen when they are trying to research this idea, but Javna is not ever actually seen. 'Shax' Unnatural Resources Shax was the Source's assassin. He killed Prue and her sisters vanquished him. When Coop brought Piper to the manor, he asked her about the Source sending Shax to kill Prue, if that was why she was so deturmined to take down the Source. 'The Triad' The Sourcebook "The Triad is a collective of powerful upper-level demons. Virtual Emporors of the Underworld, when together, the powers of this evil cabal increase exponentially and there is no known method of vanquishing them. Though unconfirmed, rumors persist of splinter groups seeking to carry out their own agendas." 'Zankou' Though there is a picture with Zankou's entry in The Sourcebook, he has not appeared in the series other than a mention in Charmed Lives, therefore, he belongs here. The Sourcebook "One of the most powerful Demons of the Underworld, Zankou is a threat to all that is good and feared even by his own kind. So great were his abilities and ambitions, he once contested The Source for control of the Underworld and was banished as punishment. After teaming with the Charmed Ones to defeat the Avatars, Zankou continued his evil ways and was vanquished when he united with the Spiritual Nexus located under the Halliwell Manor." Charmed Lives The Charmed Ones were glad he wasn't around, but teenage witches still aren't fun to deal with. After Paige finished complaining about teenager witches, and Phoebe told her just wait until the twins came into their powers, Piper commented that, "Yeah, but I'll still﻿ take this grief over fighting Zankou any day". Magical Beings 'Finn' Unnatural Resources Finn was a golem who Paige met and befriended. He was destroyed by his creator. When discussing the Source's new look, Paige commented that the last golem they dealt with (Finn) was "way hotter". Neutral Beings 'Avatars' The Sourcebook "Avatars are neither good nor evil. They possess immense power and exist outside time and space. The Avatars viewed the constant battle between good and evil as pointless and enlisted Leo to convince The Charmed Ones to assist them in creating a perfect world. When the price for that perfect world proved too high, The Charmed Ones allied with the demon Zankou to undo the false paradise they had helped create." Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Demonic Characters